Hamlet
Bio Hamlet or "The Tragedy of Hamlet, Prince of Denmark," is a tragedy written by William Shakespeare at an uncertain date between 1599 and 1602. It is set in the Kingdom of Denmark and dramatizes the revenge Prince Hamlet is instructed to enact on his uncle, Claudius, the murderer of his brother, Hamlet's own father, who seized the throne, marrying his deceased brother's widow. It is Shakespeare's longest play and among the most powerful and influential tragedies in English literature. The play seems to have been one of Shakespeare's most popular works during his lifetime; it still ranks among his most-performed play, often topping the performance list of the Royal Shakespeare Company and its predecessors in Stratford-upon-Avon since 1879. It has been described as "the world's most filmed story after Cinderella." The Castaways develop Hamlet as a musical in order to show off Ginger's talent to Harold Hecuba to get them rescued. Gilligan is Hamlet, the Skipper is Polonius, father of Ophelia, the Howells are Hamlet's parents, Ginger is Ophelia, Mary Ann is Hamlet's friend, Laertes, and the Professor is the narrator. Hecuba is intrigued by the play at first, but he takes it over and ultimately, all the roles himself to show how them how to do the play, exhausting himself in the process. By morning, he takes the idea for himself and leaves the Island with it. Script Act I Hamlet - "I ask to be or not to be, a rogue or peasant slave is what you see. A boy who loved his mother’s knee, and so I ask to be or not to be. So here’s my plea, I beg of you, and say you see a little hope for me. To fight or flee, to fight or flee, I ask myself to be or not to be." (King Claudius and Queen Certrude enter) Claudius and Gertrude - "He asks to be or not to be. A rogue or peasant slave is what you see." Gertrude - "My son who loved his mother’s knee." Claudius and Gertrude - "And so he asks to be or not to be. So here’s his plea, we beg of thee, and say we see a little hope for he." Hamlet - "To fight or flee, to fight or flee, I ask myself to be or not to be." (Claudius and Gertrude exit) Hamlet - "Hark! I do believe I hear the fair Ophelia." Act II (Ophelia enters) Ophelia - "My Lord, Hamlet, is troubled." Hamlet - "Yea, verily, my heart is heavy. I cannot marry thee, Ophelia. There is nothing left for you, but to get thee to a notary." Ophelia - "Ah, my poor Hamlet. Ah, my poor Hamlet." (singing) "Hamlet, dear, your problem is clear. Avenging thy father’s death. You seek to harm your uncle and mom, but you’re scaring me to death. While I die and sigh and cry that love is everything, you’re content to try to touch the conscience of a king. Since the day, when your dad met his fate, you just brood and you don’t touch your food. You hate your ma, mad at my pa. You’ll kill the king or some silly thing. So Hamlet - Hamlet, do be a man, let rotten enough alone. From Ophelia, no one can steal, ya. You’ll always be my own. Leave the gravedigger’s scene. If you know what I mean. Danish pastry for two. For me, for you. Hamlet - "In truth Ophelia, you have said a mouthful." Ophelia - "Hamlet, I have so much more to offer. But hark! Me thinks me hear the heavy footsteps of my father, Polonius." Hamlet - "And the laughter of your brother and my friend, Laertes." Ophelia - "Oh, they must not find us here. But where to hide?" Hamlet - "Hide anyplace, but don’t go near the water." (Hamlet and Ophelia exit; Laertes and Polonius enter) Act III Laertes - "Father, my ship sails at the tide." Polonius - "A moment, my son, for I have something to tell you." Laertes - "But I ask only for my allowance." Polonius - "Ah, but I shall give you something far more available. Advice." Laertes - "Do you know how much wine you can buy in Paris with advice?" Polonius - "Paris is a wild and wicked town. And you are but a young and innocent boy." Laertes - (to audience) "Oh, could I tell him a few stories." Polonius - "Heed my words, Laertes, and you’ll be safe." Laertes - "Unless I listen, I won’t get my spending money. So, I’ll listen, I’ll listen." Polonius - (singing) "Neither a borrower nor a lender be, Do not forget... Stay out of debt. Think twice and take this good advice from me... Guard that old solvency. There’s just one other thing you ought to do. To thine own self be true." (enter entire cast) Everyone - (singing) Neither a borrower nor a lender be. Do not forget: stay out of debt. Think twice and take this good advice from me. Guard that old solvency. There’s just one other thing you ought to do... To thine own self be true." Trivia * Another of Shakespeare's characters is 'Macbeth" from the play with the same name. Mrs. Howell confesses to having played MacBeth's mother in Gilligan vs. Gilligan. Episode(s) * The Producer ---- Category:Entertainment